


You Look As Good As The Day I Met You

by orphan_account



Series: * [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is a lovesick puppy in denial, Aaron's a P&R nerd, Hamburr, I love him, M/M, Nonbinary Character, coffeeshop, coffeeshop layout roughly based on, hes precious, i don't know how to tag, i love coffeeshop aus ngl, its lafayette, ive given up on challenges, no not actually I go two days a week, nothing is really explicitly stated, one I go to like every day, save my lazy soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's only one customer that brings Aaron any satisfaction in knowing, and lucky for him, he comes in every day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Closer by The Chainsmokers and Halsey which really reminds me of these two.

Each coffee shop has its regulars. For example, there's the one guy who comes in on Tuesdays and Thursdays with his... boyfriend? Girlfriend? Neither? Anyway, he wears a beanie and is majoring in clothing design.

Then there's a group of two who come in and make out in one of the booths in the front corner and buy tea and croissants. One has big, poofy hair and always wears a purple coat, the other is short and always seems to be sick. Aaron has never bothered talking to them.

It's not without its perks, though. Occasionally, his most regular (as in he comes in every day, the man is definately not normal.) customer, Alex, comes in at the same time as the purple guy and his boyfriend and fires insults at the pair. It's loud, and it drives our customers, but Aaron can't bring himself to escort the three out. After all, it's rare, and it's his only source of entertainment besides the two hours he gets to watch Parks and Recreation on Netflix for the second time that month. He also just liked the strange, loud man. As much as his constant noise usually would have irritated Aaron, he somehow found it somewhat endearing.

He had spoken to him multiple times, usually about school (Aaron had graduated early, so it was just his past experiences in his part) and occasionally, he would ask Aaron what work was like. Aaron would always answer, "I get to make and serve coffee, how fun can it be?"

Aaron checked his watch. _He should be here around this time..._ He briefly wondered why he cared, and why he would pay this much attention to the time when Alex would walk in, but he quickly pushed away that thought. Sure enough, a minute later, he came bursting through the door like the hurricane he was. He dumped his bag on one of the chairs in the front and stomped over to the line. Aaron found himself smiling.

"I can't believe it!" He huffed. "You know Jefferson? The poofy guy?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Well, he got me into, like, _superbad_ trouble with Washington. And now I have a shit ton of extra work to do, and I don't get back to my dorm until late. So I don't have time to do my other work, and my sleep schedule is getting even shittier." He then paused. "Get me a double-shot." Alex launched back into his story, filling Aaron in on all the details of the quote unquote, "dirty bullshit the fucker pulled doesn't he know I can tell everyone about his secret stash of macaroni fuck him."

Aaron was sure he had managed to stop grinning, but he seemed unable to do so as he listened to Alex's rambling and gave him his coffee.

"Thanks. Can you sit down, or are you busy waiting for nobody to come in and order?

"I'll join you. If someone comes in, though, you'll have to excuse me, though." After they sat down, he asked, "When did this all start?"

"Yesterday in my Politics class."

"He seems like an asshole."

"He is! I think his hair represents his ego, unhealthily big and poofy."

Aaron laughed at that. "You should tell him that."

"Oh, believe me, I have. I also said something about how we should all just move onto his hair when global warming fucks everything up."

"I remember that one."

Alex winced. "Are we that loud?"

"Yes. You are very loud. I actually think I have one of them recorded on my phone."

"Um... well, I could be quieter? Sorry?" Alex looked at he door sheepishly.

"Please don't." He looked up at him, shocked. "You're, like, my only source of entertainment besides Parks and Recreation."

"Well then, I'm glad I could be of some assistance."

"Yes, thank you." Luckily for both of them who had no idea what to say next, someone walked in, sounding a small bell.

"While you're there, can you get me another?" _He was done already?!_

"Yeah, sure."

Aaron left for a moment to grab his order and came back with a double shot. Alex was holding out a three dollar bill and some change. _Of course he has the cost memorised._

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"What? You sure?"

Laughing, he answered, "you've given us more money than everyone else combined, it's on the house."

"Wow, thanks." Alex said, stuffing the money back in his pocket. "I'd better get going. I still have all that work to do that I didn't already do at like, three. And you have your job to get back to... sorry for keeping you here."

Aaron smiled. He seemed to be doing that a lot more. "Don't worry about it. Good luck with your work!"

Alex grinned back. "Thanks, gonna need it."

Aaron quickly turned and sat down behind the counter, burying his head in Season four Episode three of Parks and Recreation. He didn't need or want to think about what he had just done.

Alex was about to throw the cup away when he noticed something scribbled on the sleeve. On it was a number and Aaron's name. He smiled. He'd have to call him when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
